1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel tanks. More particularly, the present invention relates to fuel tanks used on military vehicles, land vehicles, marine vessels and other moving vehicles or devices which have attitude changes, wherein an improved tank arrangement enhances the separation of solid matter and air from contained fuel.
2. General Background of the Invention
The following fuel tank related US patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,518,686; 2,339,303; 2,896,657; 3,804,291; 3,924,773; 4,107,052; 4,799,504; 5,287,717.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,052 discloses a fuel tank with a separator system having a slanted bottom and a sump at the bottom for separation of oil and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,773 discloses a fuel tank with multiple vents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,339,303 and 1,518,686 disclose fuel tanks with a sump at the bottom of the tank with a drain plug.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,291 and 4,799,504 disclose fuel tanks with drain plugs for separation of water and other pollutants.